Never Know
by HokkyokuNoOokami
Summary: AU. YAOI! LawLu. Law X Luffy! Law was wondering, what happened to him? what changed him? Was everything because of a certain noirette? YAOI! You've been warned


And another Fic Song dedicated for those who worships this pairing, HeartXMugiwara. LawXLuffy. Can anybody guess the song? Hohohoho~ Should be another easy one 😉.

Enjoy~!

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **i** **s till own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ || \\(^o^\\)

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

I actually don't understand what were you thinking about. That day, the day you agreed to help me facing that hooligan bastard Doflamingo. You barely even know me, but you agree easily, as much as you trust your lunatic friends. I know it perfectly your voice back then was unshakeable, full of confidence. You had no doubt at all towards me, hundred percent sure I wouldn't betray you. If I had to be honest, I was afraid back then. The way you trust people so easily, it is something I don't and won't have for the eternity of my life. Your behavior scare the hell out of me. Though I know I have to stay away from you, I just can't. My mind shouts over and over to go, stay fuckin away, further the better. But no, my heart asks me to stay, as near as it can be. Then the thing I afraid the most happened. The more I know you, the more I interest in you. The more I know you, the more I am attracted to you. Something inside me change, something inside me melt. I'm so much colder before I met you, I'm so much indifferent before I met you.

Indeed, you are a calamity to my life. A disaster to my personal space, an emotional earthquake to my apathetic self. You know exactly how to make me lost my composure. You know exactly how to break my firm wall inside my own world, though at some point I felt extremely annoyed towards your habit, but somehow, now I couldn't thank you enough. All your attention, your trust, your never-ending positivity, make me drown closer to you. You easily make my heart beat faster while I'm around you, just to be looked by you, to be near beside you, to be touched by you, everything you do make my impassive personality crumbles into pieces. I know the wall I built around my self was stronger than anything, but in front of you, it was like a fragile glass, you broke it easily and you forced yourself into me, just to save my ignorance self.

"Torao?" Calls him softly. His warm cheek presses on my tattooed naked chest, arm circling my waist. I can feel his warmth against my half naked wiry body.

"Mm...?" I reply nonchalantly, stroking his noir hair sloppily.

"Haven't sleep yet?"

"Nearly. Why?"

"Hmmm... Nothing. Just checking up on you." He giggles.

"Silly." I snort playfully.

"Torao, have I tell you how much I love you?" He asks again. I snap open my eyes just to be locked with his midnight like beads.

"Yea... Too many times already." I said, cocking one of my eyebrow.

"Shishishishi... I love you, don't you dare to forget that." He says again, grinning his trademark shining grin.

"I won't... And yes, I love you too, Luffy-ya" I tell him, while placing a chaste kiss on his forehead.

Back then, I didn't know I was needing your help, hell I didn't even know I need anybody's help. I didn't need you in my life, hell I didn't need anybody in my life. But then came you, intruding my personal space, rampaging my own small world, turning me upside down. At first, I thought you were destroying me, you were messing me up, but know I realize, you were trying to save me, to pulled me out from the consuming darkness I made myself. You know exactly what I need, you know perfectly what I longing for. You just know everything what I hope for and turn it into reality. You did everything for me perfectly.

I didn't know that I was thirsty for love, I was thirsty for love like yours. A sincere love like yours, an honest love like yours. Your love is fulfilling me, your love is appeasing me. Your love is like an oasis in my deserted heart. How can I forget about your love if you keep showering me like a wellspring, one that never stop, one that never dry out. I love you too, more than I can tell you, more than I can show you. Because I'm man with little emotion, I'm a man with no expression. But it was all before I met you. It was all before I know you. It was all before I tasted you. It was all before you gave me your whole for me exclusively. And I'd forever be damned if I waste even a second to doubt you. Forever I'd be damned if I betray you. Because you are my salvation, you are my world, you are my soul, you are my heart.

 **** HnO - LawLu – HnO – LawLu – FIN – HnO - LawLu – HnO – LawLu – HnO ****

Yes, I did make this while I'm fuckin bored in the office. Have nothing to do sure was a joy especially another idea popped up after I finished this drabble. Yey! Yeay! And YEAAHH!

Still haven't decided whether making another ZoSan or other new pairing. Actually, am trying to make AceXNami but…. Oh well… I have never make a straight pairing *damn!* so yeah… I do hope get a nice idea for this pair.

And so how was it? Good bad? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time ^o^/ *poof-ing away*

 **HnO**


End file.
